tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 10.19
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Tenth Khandhaka >> 10.19 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) TENTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS/NUNS) Chapter-19. 1. Now at that time the Bhikkhunis did not hold Pavarana. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to omit holding Pavarana. Whosoever does so, shall be dealt with according to law.' Now at that time the Bhikkhunis held Pavarana by themselves, and not in the Bhikkhu-sangha. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to hold Pavarana apart, and not in the Bhikkhu-sangha. Whosoever does so, shall be dealt with according to law.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis holding Pavarana with the Bhikkhus only, and not apart by themselves, disturbed (the meeting of the Bhikkhu-sangha). They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to hold Pavarana with the Bhikkhu-sangha only. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty oft dukkata.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis spent all their time before noon holding Pavarana so had no time left for the early meal. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that they hold Pavarana in the afternoon.' When holding Pavarana in the afternoon, they had not time enough conclude their own ceremony that day, and take part in that of the Bhikkhus. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow them, O Bhikkhus, to hold their own Pavarana one day, and that with the Bhikkhus the next day.' 2. Now at that time the whole of the Bhikkhuni-sangha declaring, each one for herself, her Pavarana before the Bhikkhu-sangha, disturbed (the proceedings). They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that some one learned and competent Bhikkhuni be deputed to make the Pavarana invitation on behalf of the Bhikkhuni-sangha before the Bhikkhu-sangha. And thus, O Bhikkhus, is she to be deputed: '"First, the Bhikkhuni is to be asked (whether she be willing to serve). When that has been done, a learned and discreet Bhikkhuni is to lay this motion before the Sangha: Let the Sangha, venerable Ladies, hear me. If it seem meet to the Sangha, let the Sangha depute N. N. to make the Pavarana invitation on behalf of the Bhikkhuni-sangha before the Bhikkhu-sangha. That is the motion. '"Let the Sangha, venerable Ladies, hear me. The Sangha deputes N. N. to make the Pavarana invitation on behalf of the Bhikkhuni-sangha before the Bhikkhu-sangha. Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of that, let her keep silence. Whosoever approves not of that, let her speak. '"N. N. is deputed by the Sangha to make the Pavarana invitation on behalf of the Bhikkhuni-sangha before the Bhikkhu-sangha. The Sangha approves of that. Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand."' 3. 'When that Bhikkhuni has been deputed, she, accompanied by the Bhikkhuni-sangha, is to go before the Bhikkhu-sangha, arrange her robe over one shoulder, bow down before the Bhikkhus, and sitting on her heels, to stretch forth her joined palms, and say: "The Bhikkhuni-sangha invites the Bhikkhu-sangha (to point out to them any faults they may have committed) in respect of things heard, or seen, or suspected. May the Bhikkhu-sangha speak to the Bhikkhuni-sangha (if there be anything in which they have offended) out of compassion toward them. Then will they, if they perceive the offence, confess the same. And a second time the Bhikkhuni-sangha . . . . . . whole repeated. And a third time . . . . . . whole repeated."'